


In Need of Rescue

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)
Genre: 100fandoms dreamwidth, Bridget the sheep, Community: 100fandoms, Community: hc_bingo, Exhaustion, F/M, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When Bridget wanders off, Albert puts himself in danger trying to find her and winds up needing to be rescued.





	In Need of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt/comfort bingo amnesty theme small fandom and prompt exhaustion  
> For the 100fandoms prompt away

"Bridget!" Albert staggered onwards, the sun blazing above him. Though his shirt was stained with dried sweat he was no longer perspiring but he was too far gone to realise this was a bad sign.

He had no idea how long he'd been out searching for the missing Bridget. She had never wandered much like the other sheep, always came back by nightfall. She might do dumb shit like climb on the roof or chase her own tail, but she'd never gone so far for so long and Albert was beside himself with worry. He'd waited up all night, and set off at dawn to look for her.

"Bridget," he called, lips dry and cracked, throat sore. His head was throbbing. His cheeks were sunburned.

The heat haze made the cactus in front of him sway, or maybe his vision was swimming. Swimming...that would be nice. Cool water. He should have brought more than one water flask with him.

Albert stumbled, moved to sit on a rock. He was exhausted. Maybe if he closed his eyes, just for a moment...

A vulture screeched and he forced himself to stay awake. He didn't want to end up carrion fodder because he fell asleep here and got baked to death by the sun, or got bit by a snake.

God, what if Bridget was carrion fodder? The thought made him feel sick, though maybe that was partly due to his headache.

Albert got to his feet, staggering across the dirt. He had to find Bridget.

Hoofbeats sounded. "Albert!"

Was that Anna? He turned too quickly, his head spinning and the ground rushing up to meet him.

 

"Albert. Come on. Open your eyes."

He did as he was told. It was cooler, darker. He wasn't lying on the ground but on his bed. The window shutters were closed and he was grateful. He'd been stripped down to his underwear, and even that pulled down to expose his chest. His skin was damp, which was a source of initial confusion.

Anna was sat at his side, damp cloth in one hand. "Albert! Hey. Stay awake."

He tried to speak but his lips were too dry.

"Wait," she said. She exchanged the cloth for a tin cup, had to help him take trembling sips from it. Cool water, the best thing he'd ever tasted, the spillage dripping down his chin almost as welcome as the mouthfuls he managed to swallow.

Anna took the cup away. "You can have more in a minute," she said when he tried to protest. "Little and often or you'll fetch it back up."

She wet the cloth again, stroked it over his face and neck. He gave a small moan of pleasure, though Anna may have thought it painful since she frowned. "Ssssh, it's okay," she said. "You're exhausted. Heat stroke too probably. But I'm going to take care of you."

He nodded as best he could. It was true, he was beyond tired. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he drifted off again.

 

He didn't know how long he slept but when he woke up, he felt both better - less like he was going to die - and worse, the sunburn making itself felt, his head still throbbing.

Anna was dozing in the chair next to him. He reached out tentatively, brushed her knee. She woke, startled, relaxing when she saw him looking at her.

"Hey," she said. "Do you want some more water?"

He nodded. This time he was able to sit up and drink almost unaided. He drained the cup.

"Thank you," he said. "And thanks for rescuing me, too."

"I don't intend to become a widow just yet," Anna said. "Though you scared me a lot. How do you feel?"

Albert considered. "Like I got hit in the head by a bull and roasted over a fire."

"I'll go get some morphine from the doctor," Anna said. "And Ruth sent over some ointment that I've been dabbing onto your face."

"I'm sorry I scared you," Albert said, holding out his cup for more water. "I was just worried about Bridget. I suppose she's dead."

Anna shook her head. "No! Oh, Albert, I should have told you the moment you woke up. Just after I got you back home there was a clatter and a banging, and when I went outside there was Bridget, up on the roof."

"Oh!" Albert blinked hard. He'd cry if he had water to spare. "Thank God."

Anna poured another cup of water. "From the mud on her legs I think she went east of town. I'm going to make her a label," she said. "Put it on a collar round her neck, like a sheepdog. 'My name is Bridget, please return to the Stark ranch.' Something like that. In case she wanders again and can't find her way home."

"I like that idea." Albert finished the water. "I'm just going to sleep a bit more."

Anna squeezed his hand. "You do that. I'll be right back with some medicine for when you wake up again."

Relieved beyond reason, Albert closed his eyes and sank into a much needed sleep.


End file.
